00010-AlphonseElric
by irohanabi
Summary: Young Edward Elric picked up a machine called a Hybrid Child one day. From there the Elrics nuture and cared for that Child and grew up with him- and slowly the machine started to move, talk, experience feelings and become human. And this machine became a friend and brother to Ed: Alphonse Elric - Modern AU [Based on "Hybrid Child"]
1. Chapter 1

**I just finished watching Hybrid Child and felt the dire need to type a Fanfiction based on this story. Fuck… this thing made me cry so many layers or tears… blankly every single episode except the 3** **rd** **one. I'll be writing an FMA based one first, and then I'll perhaps move on to Code Geass or Kuroshitsuji- I'll see how this one goes.**

 **For those who haven't read my previous stories- I would like to inform you that I am not a native of the English language and my grammar is not perfect nor is it anywhere near it.**

 **According to the response I would decide to whether continue writing this or leave it as it is, your reviews are the core decision in this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FMA in any way and neither do I own the idea of "Hybrid Child" Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I am merely doing this for my own entertainment and not gaining any financial profit from doing so.**

 **Chapter 1: Neither Doll nor Human**

I don't remember when exactly, but I did remember the grey sky and swirling clouds on the day I found a boy lying there at the side of the train tracks. He was dirty and fragile-looking. Covered in a layer of mud and dust one could barely make out his facial features.

From what I saw- the boy was colorless- his hair was tangled in knots and a pale white-grayish color- His eyes were blank and the color of glass stained with mud- a murky brown.

At that time all I remembered thinking was: "What is he doing there like that?"

And somehow I decided to drag him home- back to the comfort of the warm house. The boy although his eyelids were open he didn't seem to be moving- he didn't seem dead either. His body was cold- but not cold with no warmth.

The me at that time was a mere 5 years old- that boy was even smaller than me in size, which I am completely fine with since most kids in the town are taller than me and I have a small grudge against it- no, I'm not short- just still growing.

"Edward, what did you bring home this time?" Trisha shouted from the kitchen.

She poked her head out from the kitchen with a spatula in her hand. Her face when she saw her son covered in sweat and mud resembled one of a fish out of water.

"I found him near the train tracks and…" Ed fumbled, trying to explain while trying to get a better grip on the unmoving boy with his tiny hands.

"Oh my, we need to get you two cleaned!" Trisha gasped throwing her spatula into the sink and rushing to the two boys dragging her son to the bathroom.

Their apartment wasn't really big- it was a perfect fit for a family of 3-4 people- but currently there were only 3. Trisha's husband- Hohenheim- had a habit of traveling the world conducting his business and therefore he hasn't been back for 3 years now.

Money is sent every now-and-then, and it keeps the financial problems in the family pretty steady- Edward had no idea what his father did for a living but as far as he knew it was something that could keep his mom and him from dying of hunger.

"Edward you go bath in my room while I get this poor child steady," Trisha ordered her child as she gestured the door to her room.

She later then dragged the new comer to the main bathroom and confirmed her suspicions.

Trisha unclothed the boy and ruffled around the nape of the boy's neck looking like she was trying to find something. After a while she came to a stop and gazed at the number that was printed onto the boy's cold skin:

[00010]

"A hybrid child…" Trisha signed as she traced her fingers over the numbers. She later confirmed that the model was one of the very first- at the present time the latest model is the 3000th- this one is only the 10th model.

If Edward found it by a train track it only mean that the child fell from the train and landed here- Resembool- but such an early model wouldn't be of use in the main city anymore- it's probably about to be carried to the dump.

Trisha pondered about what to do with it- but then she ruffled the boy's colorless hair and gave a warm smile to the lifeless creature.

"From now on you're our family," She whispered softly, rinsing the child of the mud and thinking of a way to explain this to her son.

Hybrid Child are neither human nor are they a robot. They resemble the features of a human being- only a few of them would resemble something else to fit their owner's taste.

These pieces of electronic was developed for some time already- and since its debut have been seriously famous among the audience of middle aged men who seek pleasure in things that they could not obtain.

Some are used for better purposes- therapy or just company for those who are lonely.

The child at first are unable to either move or speak- they would only grow when their master give them enough love and affection.

After their owner give them the requirements and teach them about things they need to know- only then would they be able to grow into a more mature and acknowledgeable system.

The 10th model has a special function to it that allows the doll's features to reflect what their master gives them.

And they say that how the doll turns out would be their owner's sub-consciousness- simply their untold desire that one self may not even know to begin with.

"Edward, come here," Trisha called her son after she finished cleaning up the hybrid child.

"Just a second mom," Edward shouted from his room struggling to pull his pants up his small body-frame.

After a few moments the blonde ran over to his mother and paused when he saw the happy grinning middle-aged woman in front of him.

"Why are you smiling mom?" Edward asked cautiously- fully aware that at times when his mother smile like she is right now it might end in something bad.

"Edward- do you remember about the Hybrid Child that appeared on TV a few days back?" Trisha asked her son.

"Yeah, they were pretty cool,"

"Well, the boy you picked up isn't a full boy after all,"

"What do you mean?"

"You just picked up a hybrid child!"

Trisha gestured at the stone-like doll who was sitting peacefully on a wooden stool- unmoving and with no emotion.

"Can we keep him?" Edward asked eagerly now knowing what it was.

"Sure why not!" Trisha exclaimed picking up her son and placing him on her lap, "From now on, if you cherish him enough- he would become like your brother,"

"You mean it?" Edward bounced up and down on his mother's lap looking as happy as a child at an amusement park.

"Yep!" Trisha said enthusiastically, "But you need to take good care of him alright? Otherwise he would be the same as he is now forever,"

"I'll treasure him forever!" Edward beamed.

Trisha smiled and ruffled her child's hair and enjoyed the pleasant smell it emitted due to Edward just washing his hair a few minutes ago. It was like having another child- and it would make the house a much livelier place than it already is.

Edward wasn't the most sociable of all children-he was both cheerful and playful but sometimes he would seem slightly scary and had certain trust issues at times. Trisha didn't know what caused him to be like this but it was something long ago- and she felt bad as a mother that she didn't know when it happened.

"What would you name him Edward?" Trisha asked still smoothing her child's hair- trying desperately to get the antenna down even when she knew that it would never stay down with the rest of the strands.

"What about Alphonse?" Edward suggested after a while of tapping his chin.

"Alphonse it is then," Trisha beamed.

xxx

 **I'm finally done! I immediately came to type this after I finished Hybrid Child and in my time zone it's already approximately 23:15 by now. This story is going to process pretty fast cause I have my long stories going on and those are already a pain… this would be more like a series I guess…**

 **I'm still kind of depressed after the ending of Hybrid Child and feel that I DESPERATELY need to go and rewatch Sekai ichi Hatsukoi or something like that… gah… the ending slightly drove me mad- I cry easily so it was no surprise I got choked up.**

 **Either way if you guys like the idea please tell me so! Reviews are most welcome! I love them to the dearest extent and would appreciate them a lot! I would also enjoy conversing with you guys if you have any story ideas to suggest- just tell so and I'll PM you, or you can PM me.**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know why I always have a habit of doing my work right before I sleep… and always leaving my homework unattended to… nevermind! I'm going to die either way… Here's the next installment for 00010-AlphonseElric! I wouldn't dwaddle any further- let's get a move on!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own this! Too lazy to type anything fancy…**

 **Chapter 2: The Owner's Reflection**

It has been approximately 2 months since Edward picked up Alphonse who was left to break down at the side of the train track. No changes have occurred so much ever since then- except the small fact that the bullies have added up to a new number.

"Elric, playing house again?" A voice sneered into the quiet afternoon.

Edward- who was at that time scrubbing Alphonse's metallic skin turned around to come face-to-face with a boy who was at least a head taller than him.

"I'm not 'playing'" he responded smoothly- on the inside he was about to explode in the boy's face: how dared he treat his brother as a toy?!

"Oh then what are you doing with a mere doll?" The tall kid continued, "Guys! Come look at Elric acting like a girl!"

Two more kids who were equally tall as the one boy poked their head (seemingly out of nowhere) and laughed (also as fake as can be since they were only trying to please the head of the gang).

At that time Edward was only a mere 5 years old and took everything to heart- even the fact that a doll was his own brother. Looking back it was ridiculous and unprofitable but still being a kid- when one is influenced already it's hard to go back on one's word.

The gang continued to laugh and cackle and that wasn't a very good thing for them- since there's already a blonde who was ready to explode in front of them.

And eventually he did.

Trisha was once again doing her normal house chores as her son was off with his new experiment toy. She wanted her son to have a friend- as he was an only child.

"I'm home," Edward's voice echoed from the apartment hallway.

"Welcome Back!" Trisha shouted dusting her hand on her apron and making way to greet her son- only to be shocked again.

"Ed- where did you get all these bruises!" She exploded rushing to her son's side who was covered in purple bruises all over and his lips bleeding slightly- it wasn't anything life threatening but it was enough to make the Mother's eyes brim with tears.

"Nowhere…" Edward mumbled avoiding his mother's gaze- obviously feeling guilty but he had to admit there was a sense of satisfaction in the deepest pit of his mind.

"Edward Elric!" Trisha snapped, "You're telling me everything after we clean you up- put Alphonse on one of the dining chair and come with me,"

Edward mutely followed his mother and dragged Alphonse with him along the way- he placed the robot down on the chair silently and climbed onto another as Trisha got the first aid kit out of the cupboard as well as filling up a small tub with warm water.

"I'm sorry…" Edward muttered as Trisha rinsed the dirt off of his legs and knee. She then started to tend to the bruises.

"What happened?" Trisha asked her son- her voice back to the soft tone.

"A group of bullies came and bad mouthed Alphonse…" Edward confessed twiddling with his thumb and looked like he was once again fueled up and reading to punch those kids down.

"They were calling me a girl- telling me I was playing house with a doll," Edward looked up at his mother's eyes, "Al's not a doll right? He's my brother and your son right?"

Trisha was surprised for a while but then gently stroked Edward's hair and smiled slightly to herself- it was a good thing to look after Alphonse after all… "That's correct Edward," she told her son, "You need to stand tall to your beliefs and always believe in them,"

Ed took her mother's words to heart and smiled in response.

Right- Al wasn't a doll or an unloving creature: he was Alphonse _Elric_ his brother.

It wasn't a surprise to say that the same event occurred over and over again as Ed continued to come home covered in wounds and bruises.

Trisha was getting used to it but she still was worried almost to death when her son gone out of the house- he said it was to give Alphonse some outside time, but almost always came back with wounds all over his body.

The news then continued around the apartment building- but nobody was willing to stand up for the smaller boy except from himself and his mother.

This taught Ed to rely on himself more and less on the society and what they have to offer- Especially when the mothers of all the bullies were always more than prepared to side with their child. Edward later named them "The Three Witches" once he had enough with trying to build up reputations.

A fair bit of 6 months have passed and Edward was more than ready to give up- but due to his immense amount of pride he continued to believe that Alphonse would one day become a human like all Hybrid Childs do.

It was only a normal day when Ed trudged home once again covered in bruises- only greatly reduced due to the fighting techniques he 'coincidentally' learned during his various fights.

"Ed- who did you pick a fight with again today?" Trisha signed once she saw her son trudge into the kitchen.

"The same people," He mumbled putting Alphonse on the same-old-chair.

"You should stop fighting and try to tell them properly sometimes…" Trisha signed placing the night's dinner on the table and watching her son disgustingly push away that one glass of milk.

"They don't listen- they don't even have the brains to process such simple facts after all," Edward sneered as he gobbled up the food.

"Don't say that…"

"But its true! Al is my brother! Not a doll that they sell in some random market!"

"How long does a Hybrid Child usually takes to develop at least color?" Edward asked prior to the previous conversation.

"Hm… It doesn't take this long- but considering this is the earlier models it might take some time to develop," Trisha answered, "But don't worry! With the amount of love you're giving him he's surely going to respond!"

"I hope so…" Edward as he glanced Al's way- and then he froze.

Trisha saw Ed's eyes set on the doll and glanced the same way.

"He…"

Alphonse was simply sitting there- the same white clothes and slightly stained khaki pants- though there was a light touch of blonde-brown and a hint of golden in his eyes.

"Became more human?!" Edward exclaimed jumping off his chair and rushing to the doll examining the child thoroughly. (A/N: I used doll and child to represent the same thing 0.o)

"Mom! Look! He has the same hair and eye color as me!" Edward exclaimed his eyes lighting up like fireworks on New Year.

"He's your brother after all," Trisha mused once she have finally snapped out of it. Maybe… all that her son gone through was worth it after all.

"But why is the color so… white-ish?" Edward questioned seeing that the brother's coloring were still slightly pale compared to a normal person's.

"Maybe you need to give him more time…"

"I'll give him all the time in this world!" Edward responded beaming once again, "I'll be upstairs with Al mom!"

And with that the child and his doll rushed up the stairs with Al hanging off of Edward's shoulders.

"Wait! Come wash the dishes first!" Trisha shouted after her son(s)- but there wasn't even a trace of Edward responding.

"Geez… that boy," She muttered to herself while smiling pleasantly to herself- she haven't seen Edward that Happy or Excited in quite a while now.

She wished her son to be happy- just that and she would die a happy woman.

xxx

 **Finished! Sorry for the late update! I gone ahead and published a new story (baka me) and idk really… got absorbed into IG (instagram) if you guys don't mind you could go follow me on there! I'm iro_hanabi**

 **What did you guys think of the second chapter? It was hard for me to resume after some time and well… the ideas just flew away with 2015 I guess…**

 **Want more? Review! The more i get the more tempted I am to write and publish each chapter~ But… this year's kinda hard due to the overwhelming work… though its winter break right now so rest assured!**

 **I used to have so much to write here but now I have none XD well… my rants were deposited on Instagram already! Either way~ hope you have a brilliant 2016!**

 **Don't forget to Follow Review and Favorite!**

 **Especially Review those are my energy pills**


End file.
